


if the fates allow

by bromanceorromance



Series: a merry little christmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Christmas, M/M, Through the Years, Time Skips, daddy!harry, daddy!louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snapshots of Christmases with Harry and Louis Tomlinson and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the fates allow

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How many Christmases do you think we'll spend like this?"

"On the phone, you mean?"

"No, I mean - well, yeah, I guess."

"None if I have anything to say about it," Harry mumbled, sleepily.

"Are you tired, baby?"

"A bit. I wanna talk to you, though. Miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Sixty or seventy-some, I think."

"Huh?"

"How many Christmases we'll have together."

Louis was silent, not sure how to answer.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"We're never spending Christmas apart again, alright?"

"I'd like that." Louis smiled, hoping it was a promise that they could keep.

 

\---

 

"Just think, next year it won't just be the two of us," Louis muttered, curling his arm around Harry.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

Louis chuckled. "I think we've both been waiting for this for a while."

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

"There'll be Tonka trucks everywhere in a few years."

"Or tutus and dolls - "

"Boy or girl - "

"Whatever they like - "

"None of this stupid boy toys and girl toys stuff."

"If she wants Tonka trucks, she'll get them."

"If he wants makeup, he'll wait til he's thirteen."

Harry laughed. "Thirteen is a good age for makeup."

"We'll have a couple more by then."

Harry grinned. "Yeah. A whole little Tomlinson family."

\---

"I don't think she'll be able to wear all of this before winter's over," Louis chuckled, opening another of Annie's gifts.

Harry was sitting next to him, holding little Annie in his arms. She'd fallen asleep and Harry refused to put her down.

Louis held up another dress with leggings, showing it to Harry and the rest of the family in the room. Annie's first Christmas had all of the Styles and Tomlinson family gathered at their house for presents and Christmas dinner.

"It's adorable," Harry said. "Thanks, Gem."

"Those shoes should match," she commented, pointing at the little silver flats that had already been opened.

Louis nodded, folding the dress and leggings up and adding them to the growing pile at their feet.

 

\---

 

"It's a good thing she's got a big closet," Louis chuckled. The family had enjoyed an early dinner after presents and headed home, leaving Louis, Harry, and Annie to themselves for the evening.

"As long as she never has to hide in it," Harry muttered, looking down at his little girl as she drank from her bottle, wide blue eyes reflecting back at Harry.

"You'll have to check the closet and under the bed for monsters every night," Louis told him as he started to put Annie's new clothes away.

"And you'll have to read her a story every night before bed," Harry whispered.

"And you can sing her to sleep."

"You already sing her to sleep."

"You've heard that?"

"Of course." Harry smiled. "It made me fall in love with you a little bit more."

Louis raised an eyebrow as Harry lifted Annie against his shoulder to burp her, setting the bottle down.

"Only a little bit more?" Louis questioned, a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

Harry's eyes glanced over at him, delighted. "Well, I don't think I could love you any more than I do, so a little bit more is pushing it, really."

Louis moved closer to him so he could press a quick kiss to his lips. "I love you so much."

"We should get this little one to bed and you could show me just how much," Harry suggested with a wink.

Louis grinned, taking Annie from Harry's arms and starting to sway as he sang. "Silent night. Holy night. All was calm. All was bright."

 

\---

 

Louis's tongue darted out to meet Harry's as they tumbled into their bedroom, blindly making their way to the bed. Harry started tugging at Louis's clothes as they went, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down so much that Louis had to either step out of them or trip.

"Love - you." Harry muttered, moving his lips to kiss down Louis's neck, pulling at his jumper until Louis pushed him away long enough to lift it over his head and off. Harry took that moment to quickly shimmy out of his jeans and toss his t-shirt back towards the door.

"Much better," Louis approved as his hands started skimming up and down Harry's sides as he pushed Harry back towards the bed.

As soon as Harry's knees met the bed, he immediately sat down, pulling Louis into his lap so that he was straddling him. Louis slowly lowered himself onto Harry's lap and they both groaned as their dicks brushed against each other, even if their boxers were still in the way.

"Fuck me, Lou," Harry pleaded.

"Shh, baby," Louis replied, pressing their lips back together and sliding his tongue into his mouth. He reached down and slipped his hand inside Harry's boxers as their tongues continued to move against each other. Louis's hand wrapped around Harry's dick and Harry moaned, low and quiet, aware of the sleeping baby just across the hall. Louis pulled his mouth away from Harry's, watching Harry's face as Louis slowly pulled at his dick, thumb smearing the precum around the best he could with him still having boxers on.

"Lou," Harry begged, lightly thrusting up. "I don't - I wanna cum with you - in me. Please." His voice cracked slightly on the last word.

Louis pulled his hand away, standing to push his boxers off.

"Lou."

"Shhh, baby," Louis mumbled, pulling Harry up so that he could get his boxers out of the way as well before he crawled back onto the bed, quickly maneuvering a pillow under his hips.

"C'mon, Lou," Harry insisted, grabbing his hand to pull him closer. His hand moved to Louis's neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss as soon as they were close enough and both hissing as skin met skin. Blindly, Louis reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers as a fair amount hit Harry's bare skin and he jumped at the temperature of it.

"Sorry, sorry," Louis hissed into his mouth, moving to press a finger into him as Harry spread his legs and wrapped them around Louis's waist.

"Just get in me," Harry begged. "Skip ahead. Skip ahead."

Louis quickly switched from his one finger sliding in easily to thrusting four fingers into Harry as he moaned.

"You, Lou. You," Harry's voice was taking on a desperate whiny tone.

"You're so impatient," Louis muttered, pressing his lips to Harry's collarbone and nipping slightly. He thrust his fingers in and out of Harry a few more times, crooking them to brush against his prostate on the last push in before pulling them out all together as Harry let out a whine from the back of his throat. "Shh, shh, I've got you," Louis whispered, quickly coating his cock with a bit of lube before moving the head of it to Harry's hole.

"In, in, in," Harry begged. "Wanna feel you." Harry's eyes were closed and his hands were gripping Louis's arms as his hips bounced up, trying to gain any kind of friction.

"Patience is a virtue," Louis chastised, pressing a sloppy kiss to Harry's chest before slowly pushing into him.

Harry groaned, loud, and Louis froze, carefully listening for any sign of disturbance across the hall.

"Babe, we've got to be quiet," he reminded Harry in a low voice.

Harry grabbed Louis's hips and pressed him in, quickly, catching Louis off guard as his balls slapped against Harry and they both let out quiet moans.

"Move," Harry pleaded.

Louis acquiesced, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in.

"Fuck me hard, Lou." Louis could tell it was taking a lot for Harry to remain quiet enough to not wake Annie across the hall.

Needing no further encouragement, he set a brutal pace, pushing in and dragging out of Harry, his hands clinging to Harry's shoulders. Harry squirmed a bit, making Louis slow down slightly.

"No, just - " Harry muttered, folding his legs up towards himself before settling his calves against Louis's shoulders as Louis moved to grip his thighs before returning to his quick movements. "Yeah," Harry groaned. "Right - there - "

Louis started to reach for Harry's cock as he felt the slight tug in his belly and he didn't want to leave his husband behind, but Harry let out a barely forced down scream of his name and was coming between them. Louis slowed down slightly, working Harry through his orgasm and all it took was Harry opening his eyes look at him with that goofy grin and glassy eyes.

"C'mon, baby," Harry whispered. "Let me see you come." And Louis was shooting into Harry, his mouth dropped open and a moan wrenching out of him as he emptied into Harry before collapsing against him.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry muttered, kissing his hair.

Louis grumbled something about the mess as he pulled out of Harry and curled into his side.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Tomlinson," he finally replied. "I love you so much."

"Yeah, I've got a good idea of how much."

Louis shook his head. "I don't think I could ever explain to you how much."

Harry was silent for a moment, fingers playing with Louis's hair. "I love you, too."

A few more moments passed in silence as Harry's fingers skimmed up and down his husband's back and Louis's fingers played across his husband's butterfly tattoo on his chest.

 

\---

"Daaaddyyyy!" Annie squealed, jumping up onto the bed with Harry and proceeding to crawl on top of him.

"I'm not sure that was enough to wake Daddy up, love," Louis told her with a smirk. "Better try harder."

"Daaaddyyyy!" she squealed again, bouncing up and down on his stomach and prying his eyes open with her fingers. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Papa wouldn't let me see if Santa came until we woke you up!"

Harry pretended to be asleep for a few more seconds, just long enough for their four-year-old to turn to look back at her Papa and pout. Harry grabbed her by the waist and quickly flipped her over onto her back so that he could start tickling her sides as she started giggling and squealing.

"Daddy! Daddy, no! Daddy, stop!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, Daddy! Stop!"

"That's not the magic word, pumpkin," Harry continued to tickle his little girl.

"Papa, help!"

"I believe Daddy wants to hear the magic word, darling," Louis replied with a small smile.

"I - I can't - " Annie continued to squeal and attempt to squirm away from her father.

"Come on, love," Louis chastised, teasingly. "Disarm him."

Harry shot Louis a look, disappointed that he thought she needed a clue.

"Expel-" She cut off with another giggle. "Daddy, stop. Daddy! Expewiarmis!"

Harry immediately let her go with a grin. "That's my girl."

Annie sat up and punched him in the shoulder. "You know I can't say it right, Daddy."

"Now, what was I so rudely awoken for this morning?" Harry asked, smiling as his daughter's face immediately lit up.

"Santa came! Santa came!"

"Are you sure?"

"I thought you said Papa didn't let you look."

Annie grinned. "Well, let's go see, then," she demanded, quickly making her way off of the bed and sprinting past Louis towards the living room.

"No opening presents until we get there!" Louis reminded her. "We're right behind you."

"Okay!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Harry got up and sauntered over to his husband. "Merry Christmas, my love," he muttered before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Louis replied, taking a moment to look into his husband's eyes before threading their fingers together and pulling him out of their bedroom. "I think we better see what Santa brought our little girl."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I think we better."

 

\---

 

"But Papa! I've got to write a thank you card to Santa," Annie insisted.

"Huh?" Louis asked, confused by his daughter's sudden train of thought.

"It's been almost a week since Christmas!" Annie exclaimed. "Daddy always said to make sure to send thank yous within a week and if I don't do it today, Santa will think I'm rude and I'll be on the naughty list and - "

"We'll buy a thank you card at the store this afternoon, love," Louis assured his daughter with a small smile. "No one's getting put on the naughty list in this house."

"Daddy said you were on the naughty list."

"He did, did he?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

Annie giggled. "He said you didn't do the dishes and he'd have to make a plea to Santa to get you put back on the nice list, just like he did for me when I forgot to take Marshmallow out and he pooped in the living room."

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of happened. Title is taken from "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Comments/kudos are appreciated. I have a bit more in my head for this story that may or may not get written, but if it does it'll be before Christmas.


End file.
